When It All Began
by Reancarnation
Summary: What happens when love, goes nuts. What will happen to Konohona when star crossed lovers happen to break rules? Read to find out! Please read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**HELLO!**_

_**Thank you all!**_

_**THANK YOU FOR THE INSPIRATION**_

_**Chapter 1: We met**_

It was the chunin exams, when it began. I was 12, and beautiful and lost as ever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I saw her for the first time. She was beautiful, outstanding. The girl in front of me; her four spiky, blonde pony tails; her green eyes; her silky white skin.

_She is so beautiful!_ I thought_. How could a girl like her even exist! ...Wait! What am I thinking! I am a girl! I am supposed to like guys! _

I was confused, I thought back to what Kakashi said before '_No one can tell you who you want to be. Just be whoever you are! Don't be afraid to break the rules.'_

I sighed, looked up once more. Looked at the marvelous creature, I thought about the term they called a person that loves both. Then it came to me, _Bisexual_.

I tried to move my eyes away, though I couldn't. Something was asking me where she was from. My body forced me to look down at her neck were head band rested. She was from The Sand Village.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Who is she? I wonder. She has the most, pink and shiny hair I have ever seen. Wait, she's looking at me. I wonder what her name is? Should I go introduce myself? Why not?_

I stood up and walked towards the pink haired girl.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My heart is thumping, racing. _She is coming toward me! It's okay, relaaaaaaax!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I put out my hand and said

**Hi! My name is Temari; I am 16 years old.**

The nervous looking pink haired girl put out hers, they shook hands.

**Nice to meet you! Hi my name is Sakura; I am 12 years old.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By succeeding this handshake, smiles came over their faces. Smiles of friendship.

Then they were sure that no one could stop this moment of happiness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**You are twelve! **I yelled.

**I am! **Sakura giggled.

**You seriously don't look twelve! I think you can pass for fourteen.**

**Really! I can!**

**Yup! I totally think so.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There conversation ended when a boy walked up to the girls. A white skin haired boy, with spiky red hair, though it was calmer than Naruto's.

He kept on getting closer, making both girls extremely uncomfortable. He opened his mouth and said.

**So, Temari who is this?**

Terror covered her face, she obliviously did not want to introduce Sakura.

**Um…Gaara this is Sakura. Sakura this is Gaara, my brother.**

Sakura forced a decent smile on to her face, still uncomfortable. Lifted her head and

**Very nice to meet you Gaara.**

**Very nice to meet you too, Sakura.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke saw who Sakura and ran over, from talking to Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Shino, and Shikamaru. (And Ino who was talking, though no one was paying attention to her.)

Sasuke saw Gaara they both stared at each other like they had the intention to kill.

Temari and Sakura looked at each other in fear, wondering what might happen. Though they both knew if something were to happen they would be the ones calming them down. Which nether one wanted to do.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

**So, hello Gaara. We meet again. **Sasuke said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura had fear written all over her face. She knew Sasuke was trying to pick up a fight. Her chin dropped to her chest, moving her right hand to her forehead to support it. She knew whatever was to become of this; she was going to stop it.

_Temari looks so terrified, and petrified. I think, I am the one that is gonna to have to do something. GREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! I think now would be a good time to start. Everyone's looking at us._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, he is inviting me to fight him. That pisses me of! He should leave me alone if he knew what's good for him! Dammit! But, I want to find out why… I sense a great deal of chakra coming from his partner with spiky blonde hair… It is on the same level as mine…._

**Nice to see you, Sasuke Uchiha!**

The pink girl stood up.

_Why does Sakura seem so worked up? _

**Stop it you two! Now! I don't want you two to get into a fight. **Sakura yelled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I don't want either one of them to get in a fight!_

I turned to Sasuke. I smacked him.

Sasuke put his hand to his cheek and look down at the ground, then back up at Sakura, confused.

**YOU! Need to stop picking up fights you baka-sama. You're gonna get all of us killed! **

_I need to calm down. Breathe… Okay, now to apologize for him._

**I am sorry Gaara-san and Temari-chan. For this behavior from my team mate.**

I bowed. _This will hopefully making everything okay. _ I thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Oh great! Gaara probably likes her know. He always has crushes on some one! Now it is my new friend. But, loves never over takes friendship. Good!_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I like her… A little bit. I wonder if I could go out with her. Though she looks pretty plain… I guess I can manage._

**Apology accepted. **

He thought _Should I ask her out right now, right here. Yeah! For I get an easy but simple revenge. Though, I should kill him. Though I know he won't go easily. _

**Sooooooooooo… Sakura.**

**Yah….**

**I was wondering if… you would like to go out with me?**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Did he just ask me out! I wasn't expecting that! Oh god! Look at the way Sasuke is looking at me. It seems that he wants me to say no. HiHi! Sasuke is finally paying attention to me. I think…_

She looked down at Temari. Temari was looking at the ground with despair. Temari wanted me to say 'no' too.

_Okay! I don't want lose my friend! So…I have to come up with something smart. I'll tell him that afterwards the Chunin Exams. Why? Why? Um…Because, I don't want us to lose our focus. Kay! Good! Now say it._

**Um…Gaara, I just met you. So, I was wondering if after the Chunin Exams, we could go out, if that would be okay.**

**Sure. May I ask why?**

**Because, I don't want to lose our focus…. So, now let's do our best to help, defend and comfort our teams. Because, there is a rocky road ahead of us. **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody was looking down; this is where it all began. I remember this day. It changed a lot of people. Due to, love problems, focus, confessions, and other hiding, crawling, emotions came out into the wild. Finally, the life of secret needs was out of order.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
